


Supernatural One Shots

by SuperDestielNatural21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Imagines, Love, M/M, Other, Preferences, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDestielNatural21/pseuds/SuperDestielNatural21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I came up with on my own hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters! I just am in love with Dean Winchester!

It has been a late night and you have been up for hours waiting for Dean to come home from his hunting trip. This time though your nerves are eating you alive because he is hunting a Demon and you a praying that he comes home alive. You then hear the door open and you jump out of the bed and run into his arms.

"Hey, babe I'm safe. And you know I've missed you a lot." You relax in his arms. 

"I thought you were dead, you didn't call! I was worried sick about you." You begin to cry into his shoulder. You just cant help but to cry because you thought he was dead. 

"Y/N, Look at me. I'm okay and so is Sammy. Please baby don't cry. I hate it when you cry." You look up and give him a gentle kiss. He smiles and wipes the tears from under your eyes. 

"Promise me Dean, that you will call and tell me your safe at least. That is when you go on the next hunt." You say hoping that Dean understands you mean business. 

"Y/N, I promise okay." He pecks your lips. 

"There is also someother news I need to tell you too." You sigh nervously.

"Okay." Dean gives you a worried look.

"Remember 4 weeks ago before you went on you recent hunt?" You asked warily.

"Yeah. How could I not best night of my life with my baby." You smile but it quickly fades as you remember what you have to tell him.

"Dean, I'm pregnant." You blurt it out with no further explanation. You feel as if the whole world stops turning. You suddenly feel the urge to cry.

"Dean? Say something please." You beg. 

"I'm going to be a father?" You smile and nod. He then picks you up a spins you.

He pulls you in for a deep kiss and you can't help but smile. You two kiss for quite sometime before you both pull away for air and at that moment he places his forehead on to yours and looks you in the eyes. 

"I'm going to make sure this baby has the best life possible. I think this is my chance to start over and raise this baby the right way. I absouletly do not want my son or daughter going into the hunting business. It is dangerous." You smile because you know that together you two will be great parents with the help of Castiel, Bobby, and Sam.

" I love you, Dean." He smiles and places a hand on your belly.

"I love you even more, Y/N."


	2. Its Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

You and Dean were at the hospital waiting for your little baby boy or girl to be born. You and Dean did not want to find out the gender because you both wanted it to be a surprise. A sharp pain went up through your spine and you gasped feeling the urge to push.

"Dean go get a doctor this baby is coming right now!" You paniced as Dean rushed out to find your doctor. Two minutes pass and Dean comes back in with a team full of nurses and the doctor. 

"So Ms. Y/L/N are you ready to push?" You nodded as another pain shot through the lower half of your body. 

Dean grabbed your hand, "okay baby now is the time to be super strong. Just think when all of this is over we get to hold our little bundle of joy." You nodded and forced a smile. 

"Okay when I get to three I want you to start pushing." The doctor looked at you.

"Ready 1,2,3, push!" You started to push and you could feel the baby moving down slowly. It was agonizing pain and you just wish it would go faster. 

"Your doing great baby. Keep pushing please." Dean whispered. You smiled at his words of encouragement and began to push again this time getting the baby's head out.

"Come on baby just one more push and we will have our baby." You then sat up again and pushed, this time letting out a scream as the baby's shoulders came out. 

"It's a Girl!" The doctor said with a big smile as the baby screached.

"I'm so proud of you." Dean said as the little baby girl was passed into your arms.

"We have a girl Dean." He smiled at you.

"She going to be daddy's little princess." Dean smiled at you'd words.

"What are we going to name her?" You asked, he was in awe and couldn't even speak. 

"Mary Hannah Winchester." You smiled up at Dean.

"Perfect, I love it! Would you like to hold your brand new daughter Dean?" He nodded eagerly ànd gently took the squriming baby out of your arms.

"Hi, Mary I'm your daddy. I will always protect you don't you dare worry about that. I also promise that I will try to keep you away from the hunting life as much as possible. You are my little princess and I swear to God if any boy ever touched you I will rip his balls off and gank his ass. You look so much like your mother but you do have my hair and my nose. My baby girl I will always love you until the end of time." Dean finished his little speech with tears running down his face. 

"I love you, Y/N" Dean said while giving the squirming little girl back to you. 

"I Love you too, Dean." You smiled kissing him lightly.

Mary Hannah Winchester

Born: July 24th 2015 

7lbs 2oz


	3. Marys 1st Birthday

It has been a year since Mary has been born and your celebrating her first birthday. There's just one problem, Dean and Sam are out on a hunt and have been gone for quite sometime now. Your starting to worry because Dean assured you that he wouldn't miss Marys first birthday. 

"Dada." Mary giggled as she wobbled her way to the door. 

"Happy 1st birthday baby girl." You smiled at that familiar voice. 

"Sammy!" Mary screeched. Sam smiled and picked her up. 

"Hows my little niece doing today? I heard it was your birthday today." Mary looked at Sam and giggled. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and smiled. You jumped into his arms just to make sure you weren't imagining things. 

"I thought you weren't going to be home. I mean you said you would but you have been gone for so long that I was beggining to get worried. Dean you..." He cut you off right in the middle of your sentence to give you a long passionate kiss.

"I couldn't miss my Princess's birthday, now could I?" You smiled and shook your head. You just loved seeing Dean as a father. He was always there for her. He could be in a middle of a hunt with Sam and if it had something to do with Mary he would be there in a heartbeat. He really does care about his family and you could see why too. Considering the fact that you knew his dad was never really around when he was a kid. He didn't want that life for Mary, and you could see it. "Dean

"Dada!" Mary laughed. Dean knelt down to pick her up.

"So, is my princess ready for some cake?" Dean tickled her belly.

"Yeah! Sammy get cake too..." she looked at Sam with her big green eyes that she got from you. 

"Of course uncle Sammy is going to get cake. Besides daddy and Uncle Sammy have a big present for you." Dean smiled up at Sam. 

"Y/N, come here." Sam called you into the other room."

"Yes?" You asked.

"How would you feel about going to Disney World with Mary and Dean?" You looked at Sam weirdly. 

"I don't know. Wait a second that's the big present for Mary?" You were so happy.

"Yeah, Dean pitched in too. I mean we both knew that she loves to watch Mickey Mouse and Dean and I thought it would be great." You hugged Sam.

"Thank you! Oh my God Mary is going to love this." Sam smiled.

"Your welcome. Its just a thank you for being there for my brother and bringing Mary into all of our lives." You started to cry. Just then Dean walked into the room with the cake covered birthday girl in his arms. 

"Why is she crying?" Dean gave Sam a glare and quickly put Mary down to comfort you.

"I told her about the big present." Dean suddenly understood and smiled.

"You know I meant what I said when Mary was born. This is just me and Sam giving her a normal life. I don't want her to grow up being a hunters daughter I want her to grow up being a normal kid. So I guess this just a way of me trying to do this." You hugged Dean super tight. 

"Thank you." Mary then walked over and gave you a sad expression.

"Mama sad." You both smiled at her. 

"I'm not sad Mary, I'm happy because daddy is taking us to go see Minnie and Mickey mouse." Just then Mary screamed! 

"Minnie! Dada, go now." Dean laughed at his little girl and scooped her into his arms. 

"We leave tomorrow okay. I promise." He kissed her on the head.

"Sammy, going?" Mary looked at you. 

"No, its just going to be you me and dada." Mary looked disappointed. 

"Oh. Present?" Mary asked.

"Yes, it is from uncle sammy." You said.

"Tank you Sammy." Mary gave him a hug and then went off to go play with some of her new toys. You couldn't wait for this family vacation.


	4. Wedding Day (Castiel x Reader)

Your Pov:

Finally the day has arrived where I'm getting married to not only the love of my life but also my sexy Angel. It feels like I just met him. May I say the night I met him he did save my life. Saving my life isn't why I fell in love with him, I fell in love with him because he was perfect and so loving and sweet. And in many ways he completed who I am. 

"Y/N are you dressed?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

"Of course I am Sammy. I'm not going to walk down the isle on my wedding day naked." He smirked at my sarcastic comment. 

"You have spent way too much time with Dean." I slapped his arm.

"You know you may be my older brothers but I have learned a lot from you two." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, are you ready for this?" 

"Yes, I just wish mom and dad were here for this." Tears began to well up in your eyes and you hugged Sam tightly. 

"Hey, don't cry mom and dad are here in spirit I know they are." I felt Sam wipe the tears away from my face. 

"Hey, baby sis its show time." Dean said and then all of the sudden it just became real. I was going to get married to the love of my life and there was no going back.

I took a deep breath and watched as the doors opened...

Castiels Pov: 

She was absolutely stunning. This is the girl I fell in love with. Watching her walk down the isle towards me made my heart almost leap out of my chest. I caught eyes with her for a second and she smiled brightly. I looked around the room to see all the familiar faces. Bobby, Ellen, Joe, Rufus, even my closest brother Gabriel was there. 

As soon as she got down the isle, Sam handed her off and gave her to me. 

"You look absolutely stunning, Darling." She smiled.

"You don't look to shabby yourself Mr. Novak." She whispered back, smiling I took her hand and gave it a gentel squeeze. 

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Castiel Novak and his lovely bride Y/N Y/L//N. If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace. Good no objections. Now may you two pull out your rings and repeat after me..."

"I Castiel Novak, take you Y/N Y/L/N to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

"I Y/N Y/L/N, take you Castiel Novak to be my lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold for from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part." 

"Do you castiel wish to honor these commitments?" I looked Y/N in the eyes and pulled the ring from my pocket and slipped it on to her finger. "I do." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Do you Y/N wish to honor these commitments?" She slipped the ring on my finger and smiled. "I do." 

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." And that's when I took the moment to give her a long passionate kiss. I heard Sam and Dean wolf whistle and I pulled away giving everybody a thumbs up. 

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr and Mrs. Castiel Novak." I smiled pulling her in for another kiss. 

"I love you Mrs. Novak." She smiled.

"I love you too, Mr. Novak." I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Later at the reception: 

You and Castiel had just gone out to the dance floor for your first dance as a couple. You guys danced to the song All of Me by John Legend. As you two were dancing Castiel would whisper sweet nothings into your ear. He loved you to the end of time and back and he couldn't have been more happier in his life. 

In fact you were the best thing that has ever happened to him. You taught him how to love and feel human emotions. You taught him that love is a specail bond that should never be broken. You two were made for eachother and that is what made you two inseparable. In all your years of marriage you and Castiel did everything together. And when you were laying on your death bed he was right there the whole time making sure you were comfortable and had enough to eat. He was there when you breathed your very last breath. He was so devistated but he knew if he went back to heaven he would be able to be with you through all eternity. So he did. You two spent your enternal lives together every day, hour, minunte, and second. He never left you and he kept that promise. He was yours and you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay writing the ending to this made me bawl I don't know about you guys but man I was writting it and made myself cry.


	5. Playing With the Kids

Dean: 

Dean is always really good about playing with the kids. Everytime you see them together you feel your heart melt. You know that Dean has cut back on his hunting trips with Sam just to be with the kids. He just doesn't want them to grow up with no father around like he did. And that my friends is what makes him the beet Dad he could ever be.

Sam: 

You and Sam have a six year old daughter who is just a little ball of sunshine. Sam absolutely love spending time with her, she is daddy's little princess. Its cute when you walk into the living room to find Sam covered in heavy make up. You also think its cute when she braids his hair. Sam is a good father and will do everything possible not to screw up just like his dad. Hes happy to have a family. 

Castiel: 

Castiel loves playing video games with your 9 and 13 year old sons. Ever since Castiel discovered video games he barely ever put the controller down. Your sons love it too because Cas lets them play the violent games. But you figure at least they are bonding and having a good time while doing it. 

Gabriel: 

The kids love that there dad is the one and only trickster. Everytime you go out somewhere and come home you always find yourself soaking wet or pie in your face. It kind of annoys you sometimes but hey at least they are having fun with Gabe. He isn't just called the trickster for fun and games, but he does keep the kids highly entertained. Well at least most of the time.


	6. Destiel one shot

Dean and Castiel finally admitted their feelings for eachother after Cas came back from purgatory. Dean was an emotional wreck with out Castiel. The truth is there was always a I've connection between the two of them. They just both deny it. 

 

"Dean." He quickly turns around at the sound of that familiar rough voice. 

 

"Cas?" Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Castiel was never coming back. 

 

"It's me Dean. I promise." Dean was at a loss for words. Right now a mix of emotions over came him. He just want to hold the angel tight in his arms and kiss him. So he did just that. 

 

Dean kissed the angel with such force, all of his emotions poring into the kiss.  Castiel was surprised at first, soon he also began to kiss back. 

 

He pulled away slowly and looked Cas in the eyes, "I missed you, God damn it. I lived without you for most of the year Cas. I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled at Cas's words. He really did love him and Dean knew it too. 

 

In the end, Cas and Dean have been better than ever. Sam couldn't have been any happier for his brother. Dean and Cas were and always will be inseparable. 

They will always be together.

 


End file.
